nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevrokia
The Chevrokian Republic Flag Coat of Arms : Stjernen Av Nord (Norwegian: “Star of the North”) : Hail Chevrokia Duntovostok Spoken Languages English, Norwegian, Spanish, Russian, Federal constitutional republic - President of Chevrokia Olav Jagland Formation - Kingdom of Chevrokia October 1725 - Month of Blackness May 1865 - The Chevrokian Republic 27 October 1949 - Total 7,355,622 km² - Chevrokia Proper 4,502,700 km² - Hjeltland District 1,036,800 km² - East Africa District 1,816,122 km² Population - 2007 estimate 4,150,305,400 - Density 564 persons/km² Chevrokian krone (CRK) .cr English name Canis chevrokias Chevrokian wolf The Chevrokian Republic (Norwegian: Republikk Chævrøkia, Spanish: República Chevrokiá, Russian: Pеспублика Чвроҝиа), or simply Chevrokia, is a medium-sized island nation in the eastern part of the Haven region. The closest foreign territory to the Chevrokian mainland are islands of the No Endorsian colony of Muncheria, 1,786 km to the south-southwest. The Chevrokian Republic also consists of overseas territories in Haven (Hjeltland District), bordering Brydog, and territory in East Africa. History The history of Chevrokia is fairly quiet, with an interruption between 1865 and 1948 consisting of the Long War, a tremendously bloody conflict resulting from a succession crisis in the wake of the death of King Eric VIII, during which the entire Chevrokian Royal Family was killed. Upon the conclusion of the Long War, and the reestablishment of a unified Chevrokia on 27 October 1949, the country was proclaimed a Republic, as the people would only accept a continuance of the monarchy if the monarch were a confirmed descendent of Eric VIII. Geography and Climate Geography The geography of Chevrokia is somewhat varied. The northern islands, making up the Tellerbyen and Sefland Districts, are fairly mountainous with many fjords and moderate coniferous forests. The western and eastern ends of the mainland have rolling hills and low mountains, with thick forests of both conifers and deciduous trees, and scattered grasslands. The central and southern parts of the country are almost entirely grasslands, much of which has been converted into vast farmlands to help feed Chevrokia's over 4 billion population. The overseas Hjeltland District is mostly low mountains and grasslands, with scattered deciduous forests. Climate Chevrokia's climate is highly varied due to the geography and location. Coastal areas are generally temperate and moderately wet, with high temperatures in the south generally ranging from 16°C in summer to 2°C in winter, and in the north from 7°C in summer to -7°C in winter. Coastal areas, especially in the north, frequently have ice formations and icebreakers are very common to keep both military and civilian ports free of ice. Coastal areas experience moderate snowfall in winter, and similar rain during the summer. Inland areas feature extremes on both ends, due to their distance from regulating ocean currents. Summers are hot and humid, with high temperatures often around 32°C. Winters are cold and wet, with high temperatures rarely exceeding freezing (0°C), and usually closer to -10°C. Low temperatures in winter are dangerous, especially with high winds, and are often close to -35°C, with lows of -50°C or lower not uncommon in certain areas. Inland areas frequently experience severe blizzards and wind during winter, and thunderstorms, hail, and tornadoes during the summer. Administrative Districts The Chevrokian Republic is divided into 12 Districts. 10 are located in Chevrokia proper: Federal District, Rødfelt District, Sørvest District, Fenmaark District, Tellerbyen District, Sefland District, Nordøst District, Highland District, Sørmidte District, Emorskoi District. The overseas Hjeltland District is located about 6,500 km south of Chevrokia proper, and borders the nation of Brydog. The overseas East Africa District is located in East Africa. Politics Politically, Chevrokia is relatively moderate, and currently is largely libertarian. The Chevrokian President has no term limits, though through the history of the Republic, no President has yet served more than two five-year terms. The President is aided by the Cabinet, whose members are appointed by the President with approval of the Senate. Theoretically, any political parties are allowed to operate in Chevrokia, but past events have hindered the operations of certain parties. For example, activities of the Chevrokian Socialist Union were make illegal during the 1970s, interestingly enough, as a result of information supplied to the Chevrokian government by the smaller Chevrokian Communist Party which suggested that the CSU was planning a coup d'etat. In the aftermath, many CSU members were jailed for extended sentences, and it's leaders were executed for treason. The Chevrokian Republic is a member of the Mekugian Commonwealth. Category:Former nations